Calm Relevance
by Meryl Lee
Summary: NEW!!! Relena and Trowa pairing. they talk about some stuff. more romance in the coming chapters if ppl review!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: GW not mine. Though I wish.  
  
  
  
Calm Relevance  
  
  
  
She was in a rush to get out of the office. She couldn't stand it anymore. She ran to the only place that gave her tranquility. She ran away to the beach. The woman made it there all out of breath. She stood there in the sand looking at the shining waters.   
  
  
  
"Why?" She asked herself quietly. She was an important woman to the space colonies and the earth. She was Relena Peacecraft; even though she called herself Dorlain many still recognized her as a Peacecraft. She sat down on the sand and watched the waters. She thought to herself about many things in life. She didn't even notice a person who had quietly walked up to her.   
  
  
  
"Relena?" He took a seat next to her on the sand. She looked to her left and saw Trowa, "Trowa what are you doing here?" Trowa replied, "I saw you leave the building very distraught looking. I thought I had better follow you." Relena looked at him plainly. Trowa and Relena looked at the shining waters for a moment longer.   
  
  
  
Relena didn't mind Trowa's company. There was a quiet dignity in Trowa that Relena admired in him. Even though Relena knew him quite well she didn't know the real Trowa Barton. She didn't know what motivated him or why he was the way he was. Relena remained seated.   
  
  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Relena continued to look at the sea and said, "Nothing really." Trowa looked at her with his usual mask of nothingness. "I don't believe you. Of all people to lie…" Relena looked at him and started to speak, "You're right Trowa I'm not too happy these days." Trowa looked at her waiting for her to continue.   
  
  
  
"Trowa I don't want to go on anymore. I feel like everything I do is meaningless. Every conference I go to ever meeting every signing I think it's all in vain. Maybe its even there just to satisfy my ego. I make myself sick." Trowa sat there listening to her patiently. "Princess…You're actions are not in vain. You are important to this world." Relena looked at his bright green eyes, "I don't think so. My ideals…they don't mean anything unless someone believes in them. Right now I'm starting to question them."   
  
  
  
"Relena you don't need to question yourself. I think you are one of the strongest women I know. As a fighter and as a woman." Trowa said. "You really think that?" Relena asked.   
  
  
  
"I know you have an inner strength I can only wish for." Relena turned her head and looked at him in shock. Trowa continued to talk, "I am a nameless soldier. Ever since I could remember I've been fighting. With each battle I fight I've lost something. I know that my life has no meaning anymore. But I continue to fight because I want to protect the people I love. Even though Heavyarms has left me, I still continue to fight." Relena smiled lightly at him. "I understand Trowa. Unlike you I have no one to protect. I have only myself in this empty world." Relena said.   
  
  
  
"No Princess you have someone to protect. You have all the soldiers of the old world to protect and also the future." Relena looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What I mean is...you don't want the soldiers of the past to fight anymore. You don't want the future to fight. You do have someone to protect."   
  
  
  
Relena looked at him, "You are right Trowa. I am glad I can count on you." Trowa looked at her and nodded. "I want to thank you for listening to my troubles." Trowa said, "Don't mention it. It was my pleasure." Relena smiled at him. "I guess I had better get going now."   
  
  
  
Trowa gestured for her to stay seated. "Don't go yet, let's stay a while." Relena looked at him, "All right."   
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Meryl Lee  
  
  
  
AN: Yes this is my first Trowa/Relena pairing. I thought it would be a nice challenge. In the next chapter there will be more romance. Please Review anything is appreciated. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: GW not mine. Though I wish.  
  
  
  
Calm Relevance  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Two weeks have passed.   
  
  
Relena was visiting a colony in space.   
  
  
Trowa went to visit his sister in the L3 colony.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Relena was walking down the quiet streets until something across the road caught her attention. It was Trowa.   
  
  
She stopped completely and looked at him; she studied the way he walked. Trowa always walked calmly with his hands in his pockets and his long bangs covering his eyes.   
  
  
Relena remembered what he had said to her. How she was one of the strongest women he met. Relena found herself smiling and continued to study him.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Trowa felt eyes on him from across the street. He moved his eyes to the left and saw that it was her.   
  
  
It was Relena. He saw her with a slight smile. This smile was genuine and Trowa couldn't help but stop walking and stare at her.   
  
  
Their eyes met. Time froze for a moment. Even from far away Relena could see the sadness in his eyes. Trowa looked at her with no expression on his face.   
  
  
Relena looked away uncomfortably and waved at him. Trowa nodded slightly.   
  
  
They both went their separate way.   
  
  
***  
  
  
It was a warm summer day. The encounter with Trowa in the colony happened a week ago.   
  
  
Relena sat on the beach with her shoes off. Relena wiggled her toes in the warm sand and looked at the sea. She smiled slightly for no reason.   
  
  
Trowa saw a woman in the distance and instantly recognized it as Relena. He didn't know why he decided to go the beach. Trowa remembered the day that he spent with Relena at the beach. He smiled slightly as a warm feeling came over him.  
  
  
He walked next to her and sat down without a word. The ex-Gundam pilot studied her smiling face.   
  
  
"Relena."  
  
  
She looked at him and nodded. "Trowa how nice to see you again." "Likewise Princess." Trowa replied.   
  
  
"Relena I know this is not my place but I…" He looked away not able to finish his question. "You want to know if I'm still in love with Heero right?"   
  
  
Trowa looked at her calmly and nodded slightly. "Well I thought I was for the longest time. But I…I never understood him really. I thought I did; but how could I?" After Relena said that there was an awkward silence. Until Trowa spoke up.  
  
  
"I've never been in love. But I was loved by a young girl that had too many things to worry about." Trowa said it in one of his serious tones.   
  
  
Relena giggled slightly. Trowa looked at her immediately. "What's so funny?" Relena looked at him with a smile on her face. However her eyes could not hide anything and they looked lost and sad.   
  
  
"I just find it ironic that two adult people that are over twenty have never been in love." Trowa smiled slightly, "I suppose it is funny; in a way." Relena continued, "Maybe love is only in faerie tales. Maybe love is hope for lonely people. People like us."   
  
  
Relena looked to the side avoiding Trowa. She could feel herself beginning to cry. She never cried she was so-called too strong for that. Trowa sensed something in Relena's last comment.   
  
  
"Well, hope can never die therefore love is real." Relena turned around looking at Trowa in shock. "Huh?"   
  
  
Trowa repeated, "Relena hope can never die therefore love is real." "Trowa…"   
  
  
Relena looked into Trowa's deep green eyes. She found herself lost within its depths.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Meryl Lee  
  
  
  
AN: This is going to be a very slow and very gradual love story of Trowa and Relena. They are two strangers that are lonely and they soon find each other. There will be a lot of staring into each other's eyes type of thing (it's my fav). So if you have the patience then I think it will turn out ok. 


End file.
